I'm Into You
by Cheerio82897
Summary: A girl with extrodinary powers joins the Young Justice League. When she meets a certain Atlantean boy she see the world in a different Light. Kaldur'ahm/OC.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS! NOR DO I OWN THE PLOT I ONLY OWN MY OC!_**

**_Heads up: There will be grammar problems and my story format might be the best! Sorry but my brain gets unfocused at times so sorry that's just the way I am! Enjoy! And if you don't oh well I wasn't put on this Earth to please you…_**

* * *

><p>Another night out in the city. I usually did this whole stake out thing every-night. I like to do the whole 'superhero'. It makes me feel... Accomplished. I take my usual form of a black panther and jump from roof to roof, peering down every dark and mysterious alley way. One particularly caught my eye. Two husky men are standing there with knifes in their hands and guns in their pockets. I jump down from the tall two story building, taking my original slender form. I come up behind one of the scum's and hit their neck with the side of my hand. He falls down with a thud, alerting the other scum. A smirk plays across my face as he lunges at me. I back flip, kicking his knife out of his hand and landing a blow to his jaw. He grabs his gun and fires rapidly. I lunge myself sideways avoiding most of the bullet except two that graze my side and shoulder. I shift into a white Bengal tiger and charge. The scum backs away slowly pointing the gun at my head. A menacing growl erupts from my chest as I pounce at the scum.. I pin his arms down and snap at his face. Right as I go to slide the gun away I feel something pinch my hind leg. I get drowsy and my form shifts slowly back into a human. I'm pushed off the guy as my world slowly goes black.<p>

* * *

><p>"-have shot her if I knew she was human" a voice said. I sit up and open my eyes.<p>

" oh your up" a man in a orange scaly suit "are you feeling alright?" I look up at the man and jump away. I fall off the metal table and onto the cold, hard ground.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not comfortable around strangers" I stand up fully and notice a man in a red suit with a bolt of lightning on his chest. "by the way who are you people? And who shot me with a dart?" the one in the red suit raises his hand.

"sorry about that we thought you were a lose tiger or something" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "by the way I'm Flash and this is Aquaman" my eyes widen and I bow.

"I'm-so-sorry-I-didn't-recognize-who-you-were-I apologize!" I rush．Aquaman places his hand on my head causing me to look up.

" it's fine don't worry" he smiles at me and I blush. I had completely embarrassed myself. He removes his hand from my hair and looks at Flash. I still couldn't believe I didn't recognize them! How stupid can I get!

"We have a proposition for you" Aquaman announced

"(･･;)" I looked at him confused.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join the YJL" Flash explained.

"(・・?)"

"The young justice league"

"ohhhhh. Ya defiantly!" I exclaim. They nod and turn around.

"Follow us then" Flash ordered. I nod and run to catch up with them. I know this is the road to a new life and I was fine with that. Heck I needed a change. I just hope I don't have any encounters with certain people.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice.<p>

"Were here." Flash announces. I gasp in awe. There was so much tech it looked awesome. I know wouldn't be able to use half that stuff in a million years. Aquaman walks over to one of the complex machines and presses a button. He leans forward.

"Red Tornado have everyone come to the briefing room, including you and Canary" he said.

"Black Canary's here! This day couldn't get any better!" I squeal. Flash looked down at me with his famous grin.

"Looks like your a Fan of Canary" he teased. I Nod my head.

"How could I not be that chick rocks! She's one of the people Who inspired me to become... Well I guess a hero." I say with enthusiasm. A 'swoosh' is heard and as I turn my head I see A group of teens around my age walk in along with the Red Tornado and Black Canary! I observe each individual but one really caught my attention. He looked to be African-American with whitish-blonde hair. I snap back to reality as Aquaman calls my name.

"W-what?" I ask.

"will you show the team your ability?" he ask crossing his buff arms. I nodded. I crotched down onto the hard cave floor. My bone shifted And broke into different pieces, rearranging themselves as my face pointed out and white fur sprouted from my pale skin.

The transformation took a mere 5 seconds as I emerge as a normal fox except with white fur. I look up at them and grinned, looking sly. I swoosh my large tail back and forth swiftly as they stare at me in awe except for one boy with the superman logo on his shirt, who was giving me a un-interested look.

"is that all you can do? shift into weak little creatures?" the same boy scoffed.

"nope!" I say standing on my hind-legs. "I have a lot of scarier forms" I grew larger as my back hunched over and my fur coat grew larger and darker. This time I shifted into a giant beast. There looks shifted from awe into shock. I was now standing in front of them as a werewolf.

"I can change into any creature in want whether their real or not, when I change I share the creatures same strengths and weaknesses." I say flashing my white teeth at the boy in the superman tee.

"Cheyanne could you change back that form is well... Creepy." Flash asked. I shrug with my broad shoulders as I shrink into my original form.

"Why are you here exactly?" the boy with red hair asks. I blink and point to Flash and Aquaman.

"Talk to them not me." I say. They turn to the two adults next to me.

"She will be joining your team" Aquaman informs. I nod. Black Canary steps forward.

"Does Batman know about this?" she asks, observing me.

"Well-you see..." Canary shot a look at Flash as he sighed. "-no, but he'll be fine with it." he persuades.

"The only way she will join this team is through Batman's approval or mine. But to get mine she'll have to fight me." She said calmly. The two nodded and look at me, I nod as well. Black Canary signals me to come to her. Everyone moves to the wall next to the high-tech door. Black Canary and I get into battle stances, hers was a casual combat stance with two fist raised her body turned slightly, while mine in a crouching position, my leg bent, the other extended out slightly and one hand on the ground while the other was raised and fingers spread out. She runs at me bringing her fist down. I leap forward, like a cat, pushing her forward while I passed over her, causing her to stumble slightly. She extends a leg out and lands a kick on my ribs. I flip backwards preventing myself from crashing into the ground. I charge her, jumping in the air and bring my leg around to kick her. She grabs my leg and sends me to the ground...hard. I gasp and lay there for a second.

"Ouch-That's gonna hurt in the morning" the red-head states. I look up at Canary who was towering over me.

"You give up yet?" she ask looking at me disappointedly. I twirl on my back. Legs extended out, and trip her. I jump on my feet and back away from her, just for safety reasons. She stood and started walking away.

"She okay in my book. Good job Kid" she complemented walking out of the room.

Red Tornado followed. I smile widely and look at the teens and heroes. They all wore the same expression. Shock.

"Someone please say something" I plead. The boy wearing shades smiled widely.

"That was awesome!" he shouted "None of us have ever beaten Canary! That my friend was very impressive." I smile when everyone, except The boy with the superman logo, gave me approving looks.

"Well kids we'll be leaving. Please show Cheyanne around and help here get use to things, while we inform Batman of the new addition to the team" Aquaman asked/said while leaving.

"Sure thing!" The red head said. Both adults waved as the teleported back to HQ. I turned back to the group and smiled.

"Let us start with introductions, I'm Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short." Kaldur said.

"I'm M'gann Or you can call me by my earth name Megan" the girl with green skin and red hair said.

"I'm Robin" the boy in shades said simply.

"I'm Wally the fastest boy alive, and that's Superboy" the red head said also jerking a thumb at super boy

"And I'm Artemis" the blonde said. I smiled at all of them.

"As you all know I'm Cheyanne and it nice to meet you all." I say smiling wider. A green hand grasp mine and pulls me forward. I yelp as Megan pulls me out of the room.

"We have to give you a tour of the place. and after that you and I can bake some cookies" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>I sit down on the arm rest of the sofa leaning back slightly. Everyone one else piled in after me. Megan's tour was nice but exhausting considering what I did today. Kaldur sits next to me while Robin and Wally sit in front of the TV beginning to play a video game. Artemis is in the kitchen helping Megan out and was on the other side of the couch.<p>

'I can't believe it!-'

'Believe what?' Megan's voice rung in my head.

"Holy Crap!" I yell falling off the arm rest, and bashing my head against the floor. "owe" Kaldur leans over the arm rest and looks at me. I hear Wally and Robin burst into a laughing fit as I sit up.

"That was hilarious!" Wally said holding his side. ROnim nods in agreement

"Are you ok?" Kaldur asks. I nod and take my spot on the arm rest again

"I'm fine just a little dizzy. Meagan have I've gone crazy or did I just hear your voice in my head?" I ask sending her a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry I thought you already knew about my telepathy?" she says.

"Obviously not" I say. I look her and smile. "well now I know and no harm done right?." I shrink into a small black cat and walk over Kaldur's legs to the middle of the couch. Kaldur simply watched as curled into a ball. I watched Robin and Wally finish up their game, Robin coming out the victor. A ding sound came from the kitchen, signaling the cookies were done. I nuzzled closer to the back of the of the couch and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:First Mission

**Me: Heads up There will be grammar problems and my story format might be the best! Sorry but my brain gets unfocused at times so sorry that's just the way I am! Enjoy! And if you don't oh well I wasn't put on this Earth to please you…**

**Artemis: Ya Lay off!**

**Me: Ok…**

**Artemis: What? I'd like to see them do better. *Pouts***

**Me: *Sigh* I Do Not Own Young Justice Or Any Of Its' Characters! Nor Do I Own The Plot I Only Own My OC! Sadly**

* * *

><p>"-ake up. Cheyanne wake up." I lift my head still in cat form,to see Kaldur knelt down next to me. I stretch and sit up.<p>

"Where's everyone else?" I ask looking around.

"They are in the briefing room, we have a mission" He answers. "I was sent to come and get you" he finished, standing straight up. I shift into my original form and stand.

"Alright..." I say. I follow him into the briefing room. When we entered the briefing room we see the gang all dressed up in their superhero suits.

"sooo... What's the mission?" I pry, giving a sly grin. A flash of yellow is seen, and a arm is placed on my shoulders, causing me to tense.

"We'll give you details on the way" Wally says pulling me along. He takes me into another room. I gasp when I see a awesome ship there. The only problem was... I was terrified to fly in planes, jets, ships. I mean I can fly as a bird and be fine but I'm terrified to crash in a plane, awesome or not I was still terrified.

"ready to go." Wally asks, snapping me from my daze. Everyone was already piling in.

"Y-ya let's g-go" I stutter walking in the ship.

* * *

><p>"Cheyanne are you sure your alright?" Artemis asks. The team had already explained the whole mission details so now i had nothing to distract me of my fear of planes. Wally and Robin look forward where I was sitting next to Artemis. I slowly nod.<p>

"Y-ya w-why wouldn't I b-be?" I squeak.

"Are you sure your shaking a lot." she informs me. Robin chuckles.

"y-ya just a-a little afraid o-of flying in p-planes and stuff l-like that." I explain.

"oh" she mummers. For the rest of the trip it was pretty quiet

"It gonna take us a few minutes to land, I just hope we make it in time" Meagan said sadly. I perk up and unstrap myself and walk over to the door to the ship.

"Kaldur, I'll hold them up while you guys land ok?" I said opening the door. He simply nods

"What! You won't be able to handle the landing" Artemis shrieks. I wave my hand and arch my back. Black demon wings sprout from my back.

"That's so cool!" Wally whispers to robin who simply nods smirking.

"Let's just see about that" I say grinning as my fangs grew. I jumped out free falling from the ship. I spread my arms out and continue to dive. The ground came closer and closer. I flip myself upright as my wings grew out and and grew black feathers. I flapped widely to slow my momentum down as I gracefully landed. My wings shrunk back into my shoulder blades. I make my way over to the yellow cation tape. I shift my eyes to a blood red color, my pupils turning into slits. A white fox tail extends from my tail bone as white fox ears sprouts from my ears as my regular ones disappeared.

"miss you can-" The police man starts turning to me. I smile and duck under the cation tape and walk to the Bank. I throw the door open and barge in.

"Hello everyone! How ya folks doing!" I said gleefully walking to the counter and sitting down on it. One of the robbers run up to me and held a gun to my head.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND" he yells. I nod slowly.

"Thank you captain obvious, oh put the gun down someone might get hurt." I say sadly pouting Childishly.

"I SAID ON THE GROUND NOW-"

"Ya ya I heard you the first time" I say calmy gripping the nosile of the gun. "you gonna shoot me?" I question tightening my grip on the gun, clamping the entrance shut. He growls and pulls the trigger. The gun explodes in his face, knocking him unconscious. I grab his now broken gun and throw it at another crooks hand. He grips his hand in pain as the gun drops to the ground firing a bullet at the other crook, grazing his shoulder.

"You D&$ little b-" I landed a kick on on his jaw.

"tsk tsk, Such foul language" i say slyly lowering my leg from over my head. I finish the guy off with a roundhouse kick and throw his unconscious body next to the other guy. shots are heard as four bullets hit me and multiple loud screams erupted from the civilians.

"Crap-" another bullet hits me knocking me to the ground. I now have two bullet holes in my shoulder and three in my hip. A pool of my own blood.

"Say goodbye brat!" another crook yells pointing his gun at my head.

"Aw I was hoping I wouldn't have to use my powers, hmm.. Oh well" I smiled evilly and shift into a large beast. I stand up and tower over the man. He got so scared he dropped his gun.

"Hey We're Here Now-" Wally starts but immediately stops when he sees blood dripping off me.

"Hey guys what took ya so long, I almost have this thing wrapped up-" I say smacking the last crook knocking him out as well. I shrunk down from my werewolf form

And into the form I had used and fell to the ground.

"Robin go check the camera's and see if there's anymore robbers. Artemis and Miss Martian help the civilians. Kid and Superboy take the robbers to the police." Kaldur orders rushing over to me. The rest of the team run off to do their jobs. Kaldur

Lifts me up bridal style and carries me out of the building. We receive many shocked stares as we walk to the ship.

"I should not have let you go alone. This is all my fault" Kaldur whispers guilty. I place hand on his shoulder and sit up straight.

"nah i'm the one who rushed in and got myself hurt. I'll be all healed up by tomorrow morning. Though someone has to pull the bullets out soon or I'll be stuck with them forever." I say nervously laughing. He nods and stands up. When he comes back he has a first aid kit. He kneels down in front of me and opens the box. He pulls out weird looking tweezers. The had little plastic nubs at the end of them.

"I'll need you to take your shirt off" He says. A small blush creeps on my cheeks. I mean how could i not! I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it off of me, leaving me in a black bra.

"this is going to hurt" he said looking up at me. I just nod and squint my eyes as he begins to pull the bullet out of me. I bite my lip and whimper. We continue this process until finally all bullets are out and sitting in a glass tray. My wounds begin to bleed out badly.

"Hand me my t-shirt" I say extending my arm out to grab my tee. He places his hand on mine and dabs my wounds. My blush from earlier returns as he moves to my shoulder. He looks at my face and quickly looks back to the holes in my shoulder.

"Knock, knock, hey is Chey- oh are we interrupting something?" Wally teases. My face goes a deep shade of red and I turn my head away from everyone

As they pile in. Kaldur releases my hand and I cross my arms over my chest completely embarrassed.

"So Cheyanne are you alright?" Meagan ask with concern.

"ya Kaldur helped me pull out the bullets and helped clean up the wounds. Soo it's all good." I say smiling. I turn to her and grin wider. "hey Meagan is there anyway you can just hook You, Artemis, and I up with the telepath thing, just us three?" I ask, making sure she understood not to add the boys in the telepathic connection. She nods as everyone sits down. The boys all give me weird looks but I shrug it off. Meagan starts the ship and we head off.

(I'm not putting a lot of detail here so be warned!)

'Everyone hooked up?' Meagan asks.

'ya' Artemis and I reply

'Are you sure it's just us thinking to each other.' I ask.

'positive' she reassured.

'shoo' I sigh inwardly.

'is there any reason you want to talk to us?' Artemis questions.

'well I-I was going to ask if y-you to would help me go clothes shopping soon I don't have anymore clothes and I suck at fashion' I began.

'Sure we'd love to right Meagan?' Artemis asks enthusiastically.

'Definitely!' she answered.

'So you don't have a bathing suit?' Artemis ask

'no nothing' I say 'why do I need a bathing suit?'

'Mhm tomorrow we were planning a day off at the beach, behind the cave, so you'll need one.' Artemis informs.

'oh' I mutter.

'Artemis do you think you have a few outfits and a bathing suit for Cheyanne to borrow?' Meagan asks.

'I believe I do I'll bring them tomorrow morning around 8 k.' Artemis says.

'Thank you! You guys are the best!' I say smiling like an idiot.

'your welcome' meagan says

'welcome' Artemis says. ' So you and Kaldur eh?' she teases. My face goes completely red.

'Me and Kaldur w-what exactly?' I ask nervously.

'You two are really hitting it off'

'W-What!'

'it obvious you have a thing for him.' Meagan added.

'*sigh* maybe I have a little crush on him. No big deal!' I yell embarrassedly.

'Aw that's so. Cute!'

'What about you and Superboy? And you Artemis and Wally?' I ask slyly. They both choked. I was mentally laughing at them.

'it's true I do like superboy'

'well good luck with him he seems to be a real hot head'

'Well I have absolutely No interest in Wally!' artemis yells. I clutch my head in pain.

'ok ok I believe you! Just stop yelling' I say painfully. Unknown to all three girls the boys were watching them all intently.

"We're here!" Meagan yells happily. I jump up

"yay!" I shout. "Let's go!" I say running out of the ship.

"Cheyanne we have to go to the briefing room!" Meagan informs yelling after me. I turn around and pout. I lift my arms up and lazily throw them down weirdly and run to the briefing room.

"Is anyone else wondering if that girls sane or not" Robin asks. They just shrugged and continued to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>"So your Cheyanne?" Batman asks. I nod slowly from behind Meagan and Superboy. "do you have a codename?"<p>

"As a matter of fact I don't think I've ever thought about that." I say honestly putting a hand under my chin.

"well most of your creatures are as black like the night sky so maybe you could be called... Night-wolf" Artemis suggested. I Shook my head.

"Nightcrawler?" Wally suggests. I shook my head again.

"How about night fright?" Robin suggests. I shook my head once again.

"I suggest NightFang" Kaldur says. My eyes brighten up.

"OMJ! That's perfect! Thanks Kaldur!" I smile widely, jumping in excitement. Then abruptly stopping remembering that u was still shirtless.

"Very well then I'll stop by in a couple of days to discuss some things with you. Batman out" Batman says firmly. The screen goes black and everyones dead silent...

" Hey Cheyanne?" Robin Begins. I answer with a 'hm'. " Are you insane?"

"gasp! How did you know? Lol just kidding!" I shout. I giggle and look at him.

"so I was right" he joked. I gasp and walk out of the room slowly with my back arched, bouncing slightly with each step. (like hailey on American Dad did when Francine and Stan take her tickets and walks out of the room.)

" Turkeys" I said calmly exiting the room leaving everyone with confused looks except Wally who had a huge grin on his face.

"She gonna fit in just fine around here" Wally assures running after me. "Hey beautiful wait up!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU FRIGGIN' FLIRT!" I yelled from down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not the best but o well i was rushed : TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!**


	3. AN: Editing

So I just went back and read my stories… and I must say, they do NOT do me justice (-.-'''). So I'm going back and editing them! Might not take long and it might, not to sure…. Well that's all I gotta say- OH! I think I was rushing the love interest between Kaldur and Cheyanne sooo imma slow it down a bit. Right now I want them to only be friends and let it evolve into something more. And since it is now summer Vacation I'll have enough time to do it. :D Post soon guys and thanks for reading.


End file.
